Amazing Fantasy
by Spidey Legend
Summary: El Origen de Peter Parker como Spider-Man en una Tierra Alternativa. ONE SHOT. Mención de posibles Parejas. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos. Sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo trabajo. En esta ocasión un One Shot acerca del origen de Peter Parker como Spider-Man en una especie de Amazing Fantasy en una tierra alternativa con obviamente algunos cambios que podrán notar durante la lectura.**

* * *

 ***Bueno, esto es todo, no los aburro más y los dejó con el fanfic, que espero sea de su agrado tanto como lo fue del mío a la hora de escribirlo.**

* * *

 ***** **Disclaimer** **: Spider-Man no me pertenece.**

* * *

" **Amazing Fantasy** **"**

 _Spider-Man Fanfic_

 _One Shot_

 _By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

Creado y Finalizado: 11/10/2015.

Editado y Corregido: 11/10/2015

* * *

Spider-Man = Descripción.

" _Spider-Man"_ = Diálogo.

" _Spider-Man"_ = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **Escuela Secundaria Midtown.**

 **Cuarto del Periódico Escolar.**

Peter Parker se encontraba descansando, la hora del almuerzo ya había pasado, las últimas horas de clase también y acababa de entregar sus fotografías a la editora del diario escolar para completar la nota sobre los deportes y las actividades de ciencia en la escuela.

Aunque tomar fotos de esos simios prehistóricos llamados deportistas no era su idea para desperdiciar su talento en la fotografía, no podía evitar que algunas de las porristas que siempre acompañaban al equipo estuvieran más que deseables.

Así era, la pubertad ya había alcanzado a nuestro querido futuro protagonista, cosa normal en los adolescentes. En fin, Peter Parker se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños cuasi despiertos cuando un golpe en la nuca lo devolvió a la realidad.

" _La Tierra a Parker, despierta holgazán"._ Cuando Peter se dio cuenta quien lo había golpeado, solo atinó a sonreir burlonamente.

La expresión de enojo en la chica significaba problemas, al menos para cualquier persona del alumnado. Sin embargo, él por alguna extraña razón sabía que solo estaba enojada con él por no prestarle atención. Peter Parker solía hacer eso a menudo y eso era algo que Jessica Campbell detestaba en él.

Jessica Campbell, conocida ahora como Jessica Jones era una chica introvertida pero dura a la vez, llevaba el accionar del periódico con mucha responsabilidad y la mayoría de la gente coincidía que era un ogro antisocial, y eso era algo que Peter lamentaba.

Jessica había perdido a su familia en un accidente de tránsito, sus padres murieron al instante y su hermano 2 semanas después. Ella permaneció en coma por 6 meses y su regreso a la escuela tras ser adoptada por una anciana pareja llamada Jones no fue fácil. Los estudiantes preguntaban estupideces o sentían lástima por ella.

Cuando él la confrontó, lo mandó a la mierda pero no se rindió, sabía que ella se sentía muy mal y sola por dentro, así que la encaró nuevamente hasta que ella pareció rendirse al aceptar una promesa de amistad. Una amistad que se afianzaría durante los siguientes días y semanas.

Al cabo de poco tiempo congeniaron para resurgir el periódico escolar, cosa bastante agraciada por los habitúes de la escuela.

Peter Parker entendía la pérdida, su tía May Parker había muerto de un infarto cuando tenía 6 años y su tío Ben parecía perdido en ocasiones. Sus padres preferían evitar hablar de temas funestos como la muerte y concentrarse en él y en sus trabajos.

" _Peter, te dije que dejaras de estar en la luna"._ Con los brazos cruzados, Jessica volvió a esperar que su mejor amigo reaccionara de una buena vez por todas.

Peter, en esa ocasión, no se demoró y se concentró en el resto de su trabajo por el día. Hoy tenían que finalizar una importante entrega y en realidad no se podía perder tiempo esencial.

* * *

 **Escuela Secundaria Midtown.**

 **Hall de los Casilleros.**

Peter Parker estaba alegre por la finalización del día, solo restaba tomar unos libros para hacer su tarea y dirigirse a su casa donde su madre lo esperaría ansiosamente y su padre regresaría más tarde debido a su trabajo.

" _Peter, Peter, espérame"._ Al darse vuelta, vio correr una chica hacia su persona, una chica de pelo corto y negro, con un acento británico bastante particular y con la misma agitación que la caracterizaba. Jessica Drew, hija única de Jonathan y Miriam Drew, llegada de Inglaterra con su familia hacía unos cuatro meses parecía realmente un espíritu libre, congeniaba con todo el mundo y por alguna extraña razón, Peter Parker era su persona favorita.

Para todos era un enigma que estuviese con él y a la vez con el grupo de los populares, sin embargo gozaba de cierta permisividad y no era molestada al respecto, cosa que nuestro estimado futuro superhéroe desearía tener algo más.

Peter Parker se jactaba de poder resolver cualquier problema ya sea de física, de química o matemática, de biología o de lo que sea pero cuando se trataba de chicas y relaciones sociales, se llevaba el aplazo más grande de la historia.

Era algo duro ser un antisocial, pero jamás iba a permitir que se lo impidiese, su tío Ben, consciente del problema siempre lo alentaba y lo ayudaba a prosperar. Peter tenía un futuro enorme y brillante, y unos idiotas no iban a permitir frustrarlo.

" _Peter"._ Jessica se colgó de su brazo apenas lo alcanzó para luego besarlo en la mejilla, cosa que lo ruborizó. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a ello y más se preocupaba cuando al alzar la vista, veía la expresión de enojo en la otra Jessica, quien simplemente cogió su mochila, se dio vuelta hacia la salida sin dirigirle una palabra.

" _Rayos, ¿qué le pasará a Jessica?, siempre está molesta cuando estoy con Jessica. ¿Estará celosa?, no lo creo, aunque será mejor…"_ _._ Un coscorrón en la nunca.

" _Ay, ¿Por qué todos tienen la costumbre de darme en la cabeza?"._ Aunque frustrado por el trato, no estaba enojado con ella. Él sabía que se distraía con facilidad. Todo el mundo lo sabía.

" _Porque siempre te desconectas del mundo"._ _"Lo sabía, tendré que estar más atento"_ _._ _"Además que no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije"._

Peter Parker no pudo evitar el sentirse inquieto y forzando una sonrisita, decidió prestar atención de verás hacia la chica.

* * *

 **Universidad Empire State.**

 **Laboratorio del Dr. Curt Connors.**

Peter Parker y Jessica Drew fueron juntos a la exposición científica del Doctor Connors acerca de las consecuencias en la experimentación genética en distintos animales.

En el día de la fecha, la exposición estaba centrada en el estudio sobre los arácnidos.

Peter estaba muy entusiasmado con los resultados que prometían y como siempre estaba absorto en sus pensamientos de tal manera que jamás comprendió, al menos en esos instantes lo que le sucedió.

De pronto comenzó a sentirse mareado, todo se oscurecía y unas terribles ganas de vomitar se hacían más fuertes.

Peter creyó oír a Jessica que gritaba su nombre pero todo le pareció tan lejano. En los pocos segundos posteriores, notó como todos los presentes estaban concentrados en él.

Sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza parecía estallar. Un violento desmayo lo noqueó directamente hacia el suelo.

Jamás en su vida creía que esa araña que inocentemente le había picado, cambiaría para siempre su vida como nunca lo hubiese esperado.

* * *

 **Lugar Desconocido.**

" _Realmente me sorprende que te sorprendas de mi visita, Cassandra"._

" _Eres alguien extraño, pero supongo que es esperable de alguien como tú"._

" _Es posible, pero lo que te realmente te preguntas es si haz hecho la decisión correcta"._

" _La hice y no pienso retractarme. Peter Parker será la persona adecuada"._

" _Con tu guía, por supuesto"._

" _¿Acaso no la necesitamos todos en algún momento?"._

" _Yo no"._

" _Eres arrogante"._

" _Dada mi esencia, no debería sorprenderte, Cassandra Webb aunque tus habilidades te permiten ver muchas cosas, no debes olvidarte que estás ciega hacia otras tan o más importantes"._

" _Ahora soy Madame Webb y no importa, los dados fueron arrojados y los resultados a obtener deben ser vigilados. Nada puede impedirnos el cumplir con la misión"._

" _Que así sea"._ Cassandra Webb ni reparó en como su acompañante se retiró de su presencia. Así como vino, así se fue, rápido, furtivo e inesperado pero típico de él.

Mientras veía como a Peter Parker lo retiraba, ya inconsciente, rumbo a un hospital, no pudo sentir un deje de preocupación. _"Espero que triunfes en tu duro camino, muchacho, porque no solo grandes cosas te esperan a ti, sino que además eres mi carta del triunfo"_ _._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Esto es todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier duda, me pueden enviar un PM.**

* * *

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
